The Muggle Way
by Ima Quidditch Fan
Summary: The students at Hogwarts learn that doing things the muggle way can be fun. HarryGinny


**The Muggle Way**

"Did… did you just call me… Harry?" Ginny opened her eyes and focused on the green, no brown eyes. "Dean? What's wrong?" She moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, and he pulled away.

"You just called me Harry." Ginny stared at him wide-eyed. _She had? _

"Ginny, I'm going to the loo. You need to leave. We… well, I don't think that I'm… you should go. Just, go." Dean rolled off his bed straightened his shirt and walked away.

He and Ginny had taken things slowly in their relationship and she had rarely been alone with him long enough for a peck on the cheek much less a proper snog session – now he understood why. The first passionate kiss he gives her and she's thinking of Harry 'Git' Potter! Dean slammed himself against the wall of the loo and slid slowly to the floor. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. He had known it was coming.

Ginny's heart was racing and her hands trembled. What had she done? She was over him! She was dating… _was_. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she blinked hard grasping the coverlet of Dean's bed in her fists. She couldn't swallow the tears away and she couldn't take back the moment. Ginny moved to sit up and stopped short as she saw him standing there watching her.

Those green eyes were brighter than she had imagined and the look on his face was haunting. He knew what her traitorous lips had uttered. He knew…

"Harry." Ginny watched as Harry backed slowly from the room. She moved towards him as his arms fumbled near the doorframe feeling for the wall his eyes connected with hers. She raised her hands as if to stop him and he stumbled from the room. Ginny's arms fell to her side and something frightening rushed through her body filling her senses with dread.

Harry fled the sixth-year boy's room to the common room. With each step his pace increased until he was running flat out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't know where he was running to. He just had so much adrenaline flowing through his body he was afraid - the last time his body reacted this way he blew his pseudo-aunt into a party balloon.

The feeling flowing through Harry was hard to place. It wasn't anger or jealousy this time – he supposed it was shock and maybe a bit of hope. Ginny had whispered _his_ name while she was kissing Dean. She was thinking of him while she was kissing. Harry could see those lips in his mind.

He had memorized their shape and the way they crinkled at the edge when she laughed or smiled. He knew because he had been studying them since the summer. They were pale pink like the blush on ripened fruit. He had wondered often over the last months if they tasted as sweet.

The past summer just after his fifth year he had his shortest stay ever on Privet Drive and had been blessed with the company of the Weasley's at the new Order of the Phoenix Headquarter's, Spinner's End. Harry and Ginny had spent the summer at The End swimming, flying, pranking Ron, and trying desperately to be carefree kids.

Harry taught her to cook without magic and they spent one hilarious morning making pancakes the muggle way. The lesson ended with a messy kitchen and Ginny covered head to toe in flour.

They practiced dueling motions and Harry discovered first hand Ginny's competitive nature. She talked of anything and everything, without once blushing. Ginny played music from the Wizarding Wireless and effortlessly taught him to dance. She made homework fun as she imitated Professor Trelawney and had him try to impersonate a kinder-gentler Snape. He smiled at the thought.

Her spirit was infectious. Summer had been the best time of his life. They become close friends and in his heart so much more.

Why had he waited to tell her how he felt? Why did he let her start up with Dean? While he and Ginny had continued their pranks at school and study sessions, of coarse Quidditch practices and late-night trips to the kitchen… come to think of it, he spent more time with her than her _boyfriend_. Her boyfriend… Harry had given her up without a fight. What was wrong with him?

It made Harry feel sick to think of her kissing, and he wanted wipe away the image of Dean holding Ginny and running his lips over hers. Harry rubbed his hands underneath the thick black rim of his glasses, and held his palms tightly to his eyes trying to block out the image replaying in his mind. And then the very smallest of smiles graced his face – she'd said _his_ name.

Hermione had watched as Harry flew through the common room and out the portrait hole. She then watched as a stricken Ginny slowly made her way down the steps leading from the boy's dorm. "What just happened?" Hermione wrapped the shaking girl in her arms and moved her slowly to the sofa to sit.

Ginny laid her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes as she told Hermione quietly about the mess she had made. "Oh, Ginny… you're not over Harry are you? You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered softly. It surprised Ginny how good it felt to actually say it out loud.

"How is Dean? What -" Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more but thought better of it.

"I'm not sure. He just asked me to leave." Ginny paused and added. "I don't think he saw Harry standing there when he went into the loo."

"Are you alright?"

Ginny surprised herself by telling Hermione she was relieved. "I didn't want to hurt Dean, but I was just fooling myself. I feel… well, I'm not afraid any more."

"Ginny? What do you -" Ginny interrupted her before she could finish.

"Hermione, I do love Harry and I am so tired of hiding from my feelings. You can't fool yourself and I've been going crazy trying to be something I'm not".

"What about Dean?"

Ginny's eyes hazed over as she replied. "I don't feel sad about Dean – although I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But - I just don't want anyone else - if Harry doesn't feel the same about me, then so be it. Being his friend is better than not having him in my life. It's strange, but I feel content with myself, and at least now he knows how I feel. I can stop hiding now. Right? It may be awkward for a while, but Harry isn't the kind of person that will ditch our friendship."

Ginny let out a strangled giggle and looked at Hermione. She looked slightly hysterical her words coming faster now. "I mean he wouldn't not be my friend any more… would he? I mean… even if he doesn't love… like I love him… I do you know. I really do. Oh, Hermione – he's going to avoid me isn't he?"

Hermione put up a hand to try to slow the speeding vortex of emotions. "Ginny try to calm down. You're right; Harry will always be your friend." Hermione continued to rub Ginny's arm in a soothing way, and moved her arm so that Ginny could rest her head on her shoulder. "What did Harry say when he heard his name?"

Ginny's throat was tight and tears began flowing down her face, still she managed to answer Hermione before totally giving into her emotions. "Nothing, he stared at me as if I had Malaclaws crawling out of my ears!" Hermione wrinkled her nose and tried to lighten the moment, "they look like lobsters Ginny, it is physically impossible for that to happen." The distraction worked, but not the way that Hermione had intended – now Ginny was upset and confused.

At that moment Dean made his way over to Ginny. His eyes wear slightly red. Dean kneeled in front of Ginny and took her hand in his. When she wouldn't look at him he looked at Hermione as if to say, 'please stay'. He clearly had heard much of their conversation, as he took the moment to point out to Hermione that Ginny had never seen a lobster. This made Ginny snort a most unladylike sound and she, Dean and Hermione knew then that this event wasn't the signal to the end of the world.

Dean spoke softly to her. "Harry heard what happened?" Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative. "Ginny, I need to talk to you. Please look at me."

Ginny shook her head. "Come on sweet girl, look at me. I'm not mad or even badly bruised. I like you, and I… wanted you and me." Ginny raised her head to look at this boy who had been so kind to her and a good friend.

"Ginny you and I, we will never be more than friends… your heart is taken and I think we've all known that this was coming. I had hoped, because you are a wonderful girl. You're smart and pretty and really fun to be around." Ginny hung her head again and Hermione squeezed her shoulder. "Stop being so nice to me - I did a horrible thing to you!" Dean just smiled.

"No. Well, it isn't that a boyfriend wants to hear another bloke's name in the middle of things." He laughed, and Ginny looked at him like he sprouted wings. "But Ginny -" She cut him off. "Just do it Dean, you won't hurt me."

"OK. I think we should break up. I think it would be best for both of us. We're friends and we still will be, if you want." It was question he needed answered. "Yes, I would like that very much." Ginny moved from Hermione to hug Dean. "Me too. And if Potter is too thick to see what he's missing, well then… you just let me and Seamus sort him out."

Dean gave them a smug look as Seamus made his way through the portrait hole and over to the chair next to Dean. Ginny on her knees still had Dean in a half embrace when he told Seamus about their new status as friends. Ginny moved to sit next to Hermione as Lavender and Parvati joined the group to hear the latest gossip.

Neville hearing the laughter of the group made his way over and again the story was told, with each telling it became more and more of a yarn. Ginny's heart was filled with gratitude to Dean for his understanding and hope for what might be.

Hermione looked at Dean, "You're a prince." Seamus snickered and Dean merrily replied. "Yeah, a half- blood prince. That's me all right!"

Ron came into the common room carrying his cauldron. He was coming from detention with Snape and looking rather frazzled sat on the floor in front of Hermione banishing his things upstairs. Ginny hoping to avoid sharing the story with Ron grasped onto something Dean had said. "I thought you were muggle-born?"

"My birth father was wizard. Mum told me he was killed in the first war. My step-dad is a muggle like mum and my sisters are muggle."

Hermione was instantly curious. "Really?" The group talked about growing up muggle, and were soon joined by Dennis Creevey and his girlfriend Emma Dobbs - they were both third years, and as it happened, were muggle-born students.

The increasing group was laughing by the time they finished telling Dennis and Emma about the break up. Ron, much to Ginny's surprise took it in stride and gave Dean a small approving nod of his head. Lavendar and Parvati, having few girly conversations with Hermione, quizzed Emma over muggle makeup application, clothing, and hair tricks. The conversations of the group were light and varied and made for an even buzzing noise in Ginny's head.

Ginny closed her eyes barely believing that this was happening. These people knew and were laughing about the event. Dean wasn't angry and she wasn't being teased for her feelings, rather this extraordinary group of friends was laughing with her and silently pledging their support. The validation of her feelings had a calming effect on Ginny.

Dare she hope for more? It wasn't a silly crush this time… this feeling was profound love and she wanted to give it to Harry. Would he accept it? Would he ever feel the same? Where had he gone? What must he think? Hermione sensing where her thoughts were drifting patted her hand and brought her back into the group's conversation. "Don't worry; he'll come back when he's ready."

For some reason Hermione seemed to want to join in on the girly talk, and told the gathering about the virtues of tanning salons. This caught the attention of the boys who had been comparing the tactics of football versus Quidditch.

Neville gawked at Hermione while Ron looked incredulous. "You're having us on Hermione. Muggle women do not lay naked in a box to get tanned!"

"No really they do," piped up Dean.

"And men too," added Dennis. "Colin's done it."

The group was just settling down from Dennis' proclamation as Colin himself came into the common room. He wasn't sure why, but his entrance caused the large group to howl with laughter.

Baffled, he made his way to the sofa and sat on the other side of Ginny. He blushed when Parvati patted his knee and simultaneously wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Colin, I never knew."

Ginny cut her off by telling her friend the abbreviated story. Lavender took over, "Dean, Hermione, Dennis and Emma where just making life as a muggle sound so, erm, pleasant. Are you really tan all over?"

"Lavender Brown! Stop teasing Colin." Hermione huffed, but the grin on her face gave her away.

Lavender pouted while the rest of the group shrieked with laughter. "But I want to know more about muggles - and this is nice, sitting here talking as a group, we should do it more often. Hermione got a gleam in her eye that Ron knew well. He thought about stopping her, but this was just part of the reason that he loved her. _Hang on…_

"Let's do both… let's have a muggle picnic! It's uncommonly warm for April, we could do it Saturday." Hermione was giddy with excitement as she started spouting out ideas to Emma, Lavender and Parvati. Dennis and Colin started talking just as fast - evidently, the Creevey family had an annual barbecue.

"Come again?" Neville was curious, but struggling to keep up with the pace the group was chatting at. Hermione ever the educator explained, "Oh, you know, an outdoor luncheon of sorts. With finger food -" Ron was flabbergasted. "What kind of food is finger food?"

Dean took over from there explaining about the food, which for the most part, could be eaten with your fingers and would endure the outdoors. He began telling about a recipe for barbecue sauce made with muggle whisky.

"I'm in." Seamus, whose father was muggle had eaten barbecue before, but it took a great deal of discussion to convince Ron that muggles did have the ability to cook raw meat over an open flame. "Me too. What about you Nev?" Neville and the others all agreed that this promised to be great fun. It was suggested by Hermione that half the fun was doing it 'the muggle way'. Ron looked around at the group with concern. "But why go to all that trouble?"

"Pish-posh Ron, it will be brilliant. In fact, let's ask Dumbledore if we can make it a school-wide event. We can promote school unity and perhaps open a few eyes." Except for Ron, the grins among the group matched Hermione's and the murmurs of appreciation reached a fevered pitch as Parvati suggested swimming and Dean with a shrewd look added a swimsuit contest. Hermione summoned a quill and parchment to make a list and project plan to present to Dumbledore. She titled it _Muggle Picnic Proposal_, and quickly outlined the ideas they had put forth and added an event summary.

The group had been feverishly discussing ideas for activities and food as new additions to the gathering came and went. Most newcomers hearing the plan were willing to participate. It wasn't long before Emma piped up that Ginny was missing.

Ginny took the opportunity during the frenzied planning to retreat to her room. While she felt comforted by her friend's words and laughter, she wondered as she often did, what Harry was thinking.

Having made his way to the Owlery, Harry stood looking out the great opening softly stroking the downy feathers of his greatest confidant, Hedwig. His owl knew everything about Harry, she had been on the original journey to Hogwarts, with him to and from each trip since, through the long summers at the Dursley home, to the Burrow, #12 and Spinner's End. She knew and kept all his secrets. "What can I do girl?" While Hedwig was a comfort to him, she wasn't offering any advice on the fairer sex.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to talk to Sirius right now. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the hoots and whooshes as wings lifted into the air, his sorrow fusing with the problem at hand, and then it dawned on him – he could write to Remus.

Harry located the spare parchment, quills and ink that was kept in the Owlery and scribbled out a summary of his feelings for an unnamed girl and an edited version of the reason he felt she might share his feelings. Now for the big question he posed to Remus…what should he do about it? Supposing that she did feel the same about him, and she and this other guy do break up, and he doesn't hurt Harry, and this girl's family didn't object, and well, terminate his being, really could he even have a relationship? Quite the drama in itself, but Remus knew what was ahead for Harry.

Harry knew that Ginny was a fighter, someone that could take care of herself. He also knew, better than anyone, the horror she had already survived. He couldn't risk that they'd… he couldn't risk her. Harry moved to throw the letter away, but a hard nip from Hedwig made him rethink it. "Fine - I'll send it. The muggles always say it doesn't hurt to get a second opinion."

The precious note attached to her leg, Hedwig flew away. Harry watched her flight until she was out of site and then cautiously made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

Just as Harry was rounding the last corner on the third floor, he heard voices - Ron and Hermione's in particular. They were arguing, surprise, surprise. Wanting to prolong his solitude, he ducked behind a large tapestry of flute playing goat.

"Ducky, what Dumbledore doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Ron, don't call me that! And Professor Dumbledore knows everything."

"Yeah? Did he know he hired a man sporting a great evil git on half his head? Did he know that he hired a murderous raving lunatic a bit after that? Did he know that the house elves put starch in my underwear when they caught me… well, he just can't know everything, can he?" As they moved past his hidden location, Harry wondered what they were on about.

He walked into the common room, and quickly scanned it for a mane of red hair. Seeing no red he made his way through. There was an uncommonly large group gathered, and oddly, in unison they stopped their conversation to greet him. He spotted Dean among them. With a slight nod of acknowledgement to the crowd, Harry moved quickly up the stairs and to his room.

The room was thankfully empty and he glanced over at Dean's bed and belongings. The muggle football team stood unmoving on the poster by his bed. His books were stacked on his trunk and there were several muggle photos on his nightstand. Dean really was a decent bloke, just why did he have to pick my Ginny? Harry wished he knew some magic that would let him know what she was thinking right now.

The group had quickly spotted Harry as he climbed through the portrait hole and like the cat that ate the canary couldn't hold back big grins as they greeted him in synchronization.

"Whew, that was close!" Neville and the others couldn't help thinking that the overly cheery greeting may have appeared a bit suspicious.

Emma sighed for the fourth time since they came up with the plan. "I think they belong together… they just seem like a perfect match." She looked notably at Dennis as the others chimed in agreement. Lavender couldn't help adding, "it is so romantic really."

"Yeah, Harry's so…" Colin looked as if he didn't realize he had voiced that aloud and after clearing his throat quickly added, "well Ginny is too..." The gang groaned and continued to discuss in earnest the second plan they had hatched along with Ron and Hermione. She had labeled it _Project Harry/Ginny_.

One of the perks of being the Boy-Who-Lived's best friends gave Ron and Hermione unlimited access to the headmaster's office password. Hermione scolded Ron for that line of thinking reminding him that as Gryffindor prefects they were given the passwords for emergencies, friend of Harry or not. Ron reminded her quickly that Harry caused more frequent uses for the password; thus, causing another in a long line of spectacular rows sure to make the annals of Hogwarts a History.

Nonetheless, Ron and Hermione did manage to speak with Professor Dumbledore and he heartily approved of the plan offering Professor Electra, the Muggle Studies instructor, to sponsor the event. He promised that she would be thrilled with the idea and that she could join them for the evening's Prefect meeting for auxiliary preparation. He supposed that she might have some ideas of her own.

Sensing that they were about to be dismissed, Hermione steadied herself and then launched into the second project in the works. If Dumbledore gave his permission for this, she would be surprised, but as her mum always says, _'it never hurts to ask.'_

The next morning Harry got up early and made his way to breakfast. He didn't know what to expect, but the gnawing sensation and growling from his stomach urged him onward.

Harry was surprised to see such a large group already eating breakfast, and noticed the gathering appeared to be the same people that were laughing together the night before. They greeted him warmly and continued with their conversations. Harry took note that Dean was a part of the group, but Ginny was not. Harry sat in the first available seat between Neville and Parvati. He quietly ate while the others chatted away.

As he placed a second helping of bacon rashers on his plate, Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall. Every Gryffindor head turned to welcome them. "Well?" A chorus of questions was blasted from the group.

Hermione could barely contain herself, "The meeting was short, but we've been tasked with Food and Beverages. Professor Dumbledore will announce it any moment!" The group was enthusiastic about her statement and Ron seemed overly confident about something. Both he and Hermione sat a few seats down from Harry and gave him enormous grins promising that they would fill him in on the details after breakfast.

Harry felt like he had missed the trick step on the stairwell. What was going on? His confusion was obvious, and many sitting around him started at once to tell him the news. Something about muggles and swimming and franks. He looked from face to face and couldn't make out the gist of the story as they all eagerly talked at once.

Harry noticed that Ginny had slid into a seat by Colin just after Ron and Hermione arrived. She and Harry exchanged small smiles as Colin quickly relayed Hermione's information to her. Ginny seemed pleased so Harry assumed she had, at one point been in the loop.

He was also pleased to notice that while Ginny and Dean politely acknowledged each other they weren't sitting together. Harry surreptitiously watched Dean for a bit. He didn't seem angry or hurt for that matter, and it was with some joy that Harry caught Dean glancing at Parvati's profile as she leaned across Neville whispering excitedly to Lavender.

Breakfast was almost over before the headmaster announced that on Saturday a muggle picnic was to be held on the Hogwart's grounds. Apparently, word had traveled, as most of the students did not seem surprised.

A picnic? Harry had never been to a picnic. Harry had an idea of what muggles did at such events, but it was purely speculation. He had listened from the cupboard as the Dursley's prepared for them. He had cleaned the containers of food when they returned.

Harry had enviously watched as Uncle Vernon gave a young Dudley a kite to fly at his company picnic. Dudley had thrown a fit and torn it up, because it wasn't big enough.

Harry had snuck out of his cupboard and pulled the kite from the bin. It was small and had a green dragon sewn on the front. There was a long trail of colorful material that tailed the kite, and Harry had imagined what it would be like to fly it in an azure sky. Harry had pieced the beautiful kite together with tape and secured it to the ceiling of the cupboard. He remembered lying there looking up at the kite for the better part of his life, thinking about flying and how wonderful it must be to be up there… with a kite, or a bird and soar free on the wind…

Harry was brought out of his reminiscences by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat. "Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to you join him in his study after breakfast."

"Yes, professor." Harry was accustomed to meeting with the headmaster and continued to eat his breakfast unaware to the conversations around him.

Harry observed Ginny for any sign that she was distressed. He hadn't received an owl from Remus – it was too soon, and he really was at a loss as to what he should do. He waited at the table openly watching her until she gathered her bag to make her way to class. When she reached the entrance to the Hall, she looked back at Harry with a sparkle in her eye. Maybe this would turn out better than he thought.

As Harry stood to go to the headmaster's study, he distinctly thought he heard someone mention his name. He looked around at the table of Gryffindors and not seeing anything out of the ordinary continued on his way. He couldn't help but think that he had spent too much time with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Shhhh! He's gone now." Emma took her hands from Dennis' mouth, but the glare remained firmly in place.

"Alright Hermione, now tell us the rest of the story." Emma and Dennis had moved closer to Ron and were leaning across the table. Colin had moved to Harry's vacant seat and the others closed in the remaining gaps. "Yeah, how do you know Harry will go along?"

Hermione reminded them that Gryffindor was responsible for the muggle food, Ravenclaw setup, Hufflepuff cleanup and as there were so few Slytherins willing to participate, they were to man the information booth in the hall for the week. She explained that each house would take turns managing the muggle activities - She emphasized the word muggle.

When they still didn't get it she said, "Professor Electra told us during the Prefect Planning meeting that we were to receive house points for participation, we are not allowed to use magic to prepare the food, setup or clean; that includes the appliances as they only work with magic or the House elves." Ignoring the groans and a stray comment or two about S.P.E.W, Hermione continued.

"We can use meat from the kitchens and grill it outdoors – the muggle way. The professor is willing to allow a small group to work in her kitchen in the Muggle Studies room to make scones, which must be led by someone who knows about muggle cooking. Any takers? Thought so – that leaves Harry or me." Clicking the roof of her mouth and waving a hand in a halting manner, she stopped them from commenting.

"Even if we get the condiments and bread from the Hogwart's kitchens, they do not stock muggle drinks or crisps. We will have to purchase those items from a muggle store with muggle money. Someone who knows about muggle groceries and money will have to travel to a town without magic to purchase and bring back these items." She stopped to take a breath.

Seamus piped up, "I'm not muggle-born, I'm half-blood but I know how to use muggle coin, and I would love a chance to go off campus." Hermione having regained air was ready.

"Do you have a method of muggle transportation readily available?" She had made her point, but being Hermione she felt the need to go on.

"Harry spent the first part of the summer getting a muggle driver's certification and he has a motorbike he inherited from his godfather here, stored in Hagrid's shed. It will be the perfect opportunity to get Harry and Ginny alone together!" As the pieces of the _Project Harry/Ginny_ plan fell into place for the group, Neville asked again, "So how do you know Harry will do it?"

Ron saw the sad look in Hermione's eyes as she answered, "Because… the nearest muggle village is Godric's Hollow."

Ginny's favorite class was Charms, but for some reason today things were not going her way. "Focus on the position of your wrist Miss Weasley." Professor Flitwick was a master of patience and understanding, but it was waning with Ginny's performance today.

She had flicked too hard, and sent his desk flying across the room; unfortunately, he had been sitting on it at the time. Lucky to escape Charms without detention, Ginny ate a quick dinner and then slumped into the closest chair in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't long before the room was full as other students made their way back to the tower at the end of the day.

She had her eyes closed and her head rested heavily on the back of the chair, but she looked up as she heard Harry speaking.

"Erm, Gin?" She acknowledged him with a nod.

"Professor Dumbledore wants me to take the bike to Godric's Hollow on Friday to buy some muggle groceries for the picnic. He thinks that it will be safe enough, and has made an emergency port-key for, you know, just in case…but, well, he really would like someone to travel with me… to, you know… watch my back as the muggles say. He is willing to excuse us from classes for the day and award fifty points to Gryffindor for the effort."

Ginny's listened intently and as he stumbled through the information her eyebrows rose higher and higher. Was he going to ask her to go with him? He wanted her to 'watch his back'? Gladly - She took in a bit of air as she considered how much she loved this sweet bloke standing in front of her. Unlike her family, he must really believe that she could handle herself.

"Gin? Did you hear me?" She had to get that focus issue under control. "Yes, Harry?"

"Will you go with me to Godric's Hollow?" She smiled. "Yes, Harry."

Friday morning Harry and Ginny said their good-byes to Ron and Hermione and met Professors Electra, McGonagall in the foyer to the Great Hall. They went over the no magic rules again and gave the teens some last minute instructions. "No fast driving or stopping along the way. Go straight there and come straight back. Use the port-key if there are any problems."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily from his study window as he watched Harry and Ginny step out into the bright sunshine of the Hogwart's grounds and walk comfortably toward Hargid's shed.

Harry was wearing a white t-shirt and stone-washed denim jeans that fit him well. Ginny felt her heart racing at the site of Harry in clothes that actually fit him. Mercy, Quidditch playing definitely was doing him some good! She watched closely, her mouth slightly ajar and tilted her head to the side. The muscles on Harry's arms bulged a bit as he pushed the motorbike out of the shed and into the sunlight. To her surprise, the bike was shiny - almost like new - and coal black, the hard edge look to it reminded her very much of Sirius.

It was all Harry could do to keep his emotions in check. He had reluctantly accepted the refinished bike as part of his inheritance from Sirius. A letter had come with it. Sirius told him to 'live well, play hard', and Remus had convinced Harry that enjoying this gift was an excellent way to honor Sirius' wishes. Still, it was difficult to put away the sorrow Harry felt at not having his godfather in the here and now.

He looked at Ginny standing in the sun her red hair falling down around her face – she was a lovely sight. Harry thought of Sirius and an image of him, a girl, and a day on the bike ran through his head like a muggle movie. Then a wicked grin crossed his face – Sirius had helped him with his girl problems after all.

He climbed on the motorbike and started the engine. The deep roar made Ginny jump, but she quickly composed herself and looked at him expectantly. Harry made a motion with his head to the back of the bike and offered her his hand. Ginny smirked, and ignoring his hand, used his shoulder to steady herself before she carefully hiked her leg over the back of the bike. She scooted around and wondered about the look he gave her. Hold on he yelled over the motor and they were off. She squealed in delight as they made their way off the grounds. Her arms wrapped loosely around Harry's middle. She could feel the muscles of his stomach and the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She snuggled in a bit closer as he pushed the bike into a higher speed. Harry securely placed his right hand over hers and her heart soared.

Harry's hair had grown over the year and the wind whipped through it, she could only imagine what hers would look like when they stopped. Riding the motorbike was liberating, much like flying, and it was intoxicating being like this with Harry.

The trip to the village seemed so short. Had over two hours really passed? For Harry's part, he never wanted the contact to end. Ginny's arms around him had done some wild things to his psyche.

They made their way to a food shop looking for enough soda and crisps for the school picnic. As they surveyed the variety of crisps, Harry cautiously asked Ginny the question that had nagged him the entire trip. "Gin, are you still with Dean?"

"No, Harry."

He pulled a large bag of potato crisps from the shelf and steadily looked at her. "Why not?"

"I think you know." His eyes fixed on hers; he inadvertently crushed the bag he was holding.

A mother pushed her squeaking cart near to them in order to select some snacks, so they moved aside. Harry felt each breath as he inhaled it and the edges of his view grew dark - all he could see was Ginny.

She blinked and he looked away at the woman shopping on the isle next to them. In the front of her cart was a small girl. Harry looked at the little girl with red hair. She was a cute little thing with freckles. She was grinning at Ginny and holding out her arms asking silently to be picked up. It was a surreal scene and Harry couldn't help the small smile playing at his lips.

Ginny was leaning over the cart cooing at the girl. "Here's where the bunny sits." She moved her first finger to the girl's forehead. The mother made a glance in their direction and smiled approvingly.

"Here's where he hops..." Ginny's finger traveled to the tip of the girl's nose.

"Eye winker, eye blinker -" the back of Ginny's hand softly stroked the eyebrows of the child.

"Chin chopper -" The tip of Ginny's finger rested on the girls' chin.

"Giddy, giddy, giddy!" Ginny quickly tickled the giggling child under her chin.

With a grin, Ginny looked up at Harry. Following her gaze the little girl turned her head to Harry signaling with her arms that she would be just as happy if he picked her up.

Harry was surprised when she turned her head that her eyes were a bright clear green very much like his. The smiling woman pushed her cart on and she and the little girl moved out of site. Harry stood looking at the spot where they turned the corner.

He regained his senses as Ginny began to add bags of crisps to the carts they were using. When they had completed the shopping, Harry paid the clerk with muggle money and with hesitation took the coupons she offered him. She looked at them oddly, as they wheeled four carts filled with bags of crisps and cases of soda to the side parking area.

With Ginny looking out, Harry placed the contents into the bike's saddle bags. The bags had been magically enhanced allowing them to hold much more than it appeared they could.

Harry had pointed out that fact to Professor Dumbledore, but he dismissed it, explaining that Harry had not performed the magical alteration, and they were merely using a magical object.

Harry secretly thought it was another example of Dumbledore graying the lines to suit his need. They returned the carts to the store, and asked about places in the village to eat. The clerk did a double take as Harry and Ginny rode off on the motorbike.

At the edge of town, Harry stopped at the restaurant recommended by the grocery clerk. He was hungry and hoped to treat Ginny. This would be very much like a date in the muggle world.

The sign advertised the best fish and chips around. The only around he thought. Godric's Hollow was a small village and Harry thought that they were lucky it had as large a food shop as it did.

They each ordered the special and made pleasant conversation through lunch. Ginny raved about riding the bike. Harry asked her to come for many reasons, but her sense of adventure and appreciation for the wilder side of life was higher on the list. He knew she would enjoy it.

"Bless my soul, James? Lily?" Harry looked sharply and the elderly woman in front of him. "No, you couldn't be…" Taking a deep breath Harry introduced himself to the woman. Ginny subtly wrapped her hand around her wand, ready for anything.

It turned out that the woman was Margaret Montgomery, and had lived all her life in Godric's Hollow. She remembered the Potters fondly. She even remembered young Harry. Mrs. Montgomery spent some time regaling Harry and Ginny with stories about the young family, and when Harry asked, she gave him directions to the plot that his home once stood on.

As Harry bid Mrs. Montgomery farewell, she wrapped him in a warm embrace. "You're a good lad Harry. Your parents would be so proud." He awkwardly patted her back and quickly removed himself from her wrinkled arms. He was thankful that she had let him listen and not asked questions he was not prepared to answer.

Ginny could feel Harry's body tense up as they approached the empty lot. There was no home there, merely a foundation. Trees and flowers growing naturally seemed to frame the area. It was like walking into a secret garden. She put her hand in his as they walked.

Until today, Ginny had never seen Harry cry. As they walked near the back of the plot of land, they could feel a tug of wards. Clearly, the house wards had been breached, but these still remained.

Harry wondered if his parents had put them in place. Near the back of the property, they passed through what must have been a Confundus charm put in place for muggles - it wasn't strong enough to confound a witch or wizard. They entered what was undoubtedly a Quidditch pitch.

Harry looked around in astonishment until Ginny pointed out a shed. It was similar to her father's work shed that housed so many muggle artifacts. They cautiously approached it. Some birds flew up startling them and Harry grew uneasy. Nevertheless, they continued… it was locked.

Harry knew he wasn't to use magic on this trip, but this… this could hold true treasure. He focused on his magic and using his hand as a guide to focus the magic whispered "Alohamora."

"Harry? You can do wandless magic?"

"A bit."

"That's amazing!"

"Well, it can't be tracked like a wand. Come on." They entered the shed. The walls were lined with several brooms and in the corner was a box set of Quidditch balls. On top of the box lay a tiny broom. His father had bought him his first broom! Harry felt weak.

Ginny lifted the lid to one of the boxes next to the Quidditch set. It was filled with photos, wizard and muggle. Ginny was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. The picture on top was of a young Harry Potter flying in front of his father. Harry dropped to his knees as his emotions gave way. He flew on brooms with his dad! His father had introduced him to flying. Ginny held him while he sobbed.

There weren't many boxes, and most contained odds-and-ends forgotten in the face of tragedy. Nothing, beyond the brooms was of any value, but everything was worth all the gold in Gringott's to Harry.

It was a while before Harry gathered himself together enough to speak. "Gin, we need to get moving if we are going to make it back before dark." She nodded in understanding. There was no need for words. A melancholy feeling came over Harry and Ginny as they set about moving the few boxes and the brooms into the saddle bags.

Darkness came faster than Harry had anticipated as they rode along to the hum of the engine and the nearness of each other. He pulled over for a moment to allow Ginny to stretch her legs.

"It's late; we need to go faster… let's fly the rest of the way. It's dark and there is nothing between here and Hogwarts."

"Harry we can't fly this motorbike. It is my dad's job to prevent things like this, besides the project is to be done the muggle way."

She stood next to Harry. He was seated on the bike. At that moment by the light of the moon, he thought she had never looked lovelier. He took her hand in his and he slowly pulled her down to him.

"Ginny, did you know that the muggles have a saying?" His face was so close to hers.

"What is it?" she whispered against his lips. His found hers and it was a while before he answered.

"That rules are made to be broken." With no more words, she moved from his lap to the back of the bike and snuggled in behind him. She lightly kissed the back of his neck as the bike thundered into the air.

As the lights of Hogwarts grew close enough to make out the Astronomy tower, Harry made his descent. Once the bike was on the roadway, he slowed his speed. Harry never wanted this night to end. He had been flying with Ginny tightly holding his middle, and laying her cheek on his shoulder blade… the close contact between their bodies was so new to him and really the best feeling he had ever had.

Dumbledore met them at the gate. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. A successful trip Harry?" Harry nodded and Ginny bowed her head trying to hide her grin.

"Since the outing will be out here, I suggest you leave the supplies where they are for the night. You can collect them tomorrow."

Ginny waited while Harry stored the bike in Hagrid's shed. Now that they were back, the magical restriction no longer applied, so Harry and Ginny used charms to shrink the brooms and boxes found in the Potter shed to carry them to the castle. Harry couldn't wait to look at them properly. "Ginny, could you… would you go through this stuff with me?" She agreed.

Several members of the Gryffindor planning committee had waited up for them, and they briefly relayed the trip details – sparing Ron those from the last leg. Ron had gone into 'big-brother' mode the minute Harry and Ginny stepped through the portrait hole. "What took you so long?"

Harry and Ginny shared the story of their trip while Harry carefully removed the brooms from his pockets. "Whoa… Harry, a Lightening Bolt. They only made 700 of these!" Ron was beside himself with the brooms Harry kept bringing from his pockets to enlarge. His father was quite the collector.

"And look at the little broom." Hermione, Ginny and Emma all fussed over the little broom imaging a baby Harry riding a few feet off the ground. In the boxes were letters, old school books and more photos of his family.

Harry went to bed that night filled with a bittersweet happiness, remembering the way Ginny clung to him, supported him, and laughed with him. He thought of the mementos of his early life salvaged by a simple trip. The way her hair looked after the trip. The photo of his father holding him tight while making a wide loop in the air.

The next thing he knew it was morning. Harry made his way to the common room and waited patiently for Ginny.

"Are they together now?" Colin asked Dennis and Emma. "Looks like it."

Colin had asked his dad to send him specialized equipment for the day. He was in his element snapping photos of everyone. Parvati screeched at him after he produced a photo of her and Lavender instantly. "You are not supposed to use magic today!"

"I'm not, it's a Polaroid."

"Oh. What's a polyrod?" Dean snickered and offered her his arm, pausing to look from Harry to Ginny as Harry wrapped her in his arms around and kissed her for all he was worth.

Dean gave them a small smile and led a smug Parvati, Lavender and Seamus out of the common room- they were soon followed by Dennis, Emma and Colin. Ron and Hermione were in the Muggle Studies kitchen putting the finishing touches on the scones they baked the night before. Rumor had it that Ron had learned a thing or two over the summer about muggle cooking, but most secretly decided to skip dessert today.

The day was cloudy and those leaving breakfast walked down to the lake to start the festivities. The Ravenclaws had done a wonderful job setting up the gaming area. There were prize ribbons at each booth and plenty of blankets, tables, benches and chairs.

Apparently, Malfoy, Crab and Goyle had made life difficult for the Slytherins trying to participate and Professor Electra had caught them at it. She had taken fifty points apiece and told them that they were expected to lead the Sack Race or she'd up it to one hundred. The Slytherin principal didn't make it to the picnic however, as Harry broke his nose outside of the Great Hall using the 'ole one, two.

Ginny took Harry's hand and kissed it as they walked to the Dodge Ball tournament.

Ginny poked Harry in the side and with her head indicated that he should read Neville's t-shirt. It simply stated that 'Gardner's do it in the dirt."

"Where do you think he got that?" She giggled as Harry told her Seamus got them all muggle shirts for the occasion. "Really? You didn't wear it? And what may I ask did yours say?"

He couldn't, no… "It was pink. I don't wear pink. Ron's was cool though – it had a smile head with a hole in the forehead, suits him."

Seamus and Dean showed Ron the manly art of grilling, and after drinking a case of the muggle soda started an impromptu burping contest - much to Hermione's chagrin. "You drank all that? Seamus, people from other houses are watching you. Ron, you're a prefect! You can't burp and cook at the same time, it's… unsanitary!"

Dennis and Emma gave out the soda, chips and scones all under the direction of Hermione. She was concerned that no one was eating the scones and dismissed the pair to do it herself. She made a sign and even resorted to shouting at people as the walked by. "Scones, get your scones here. Yummy!"

The dark clouds were ominous. Throughout the day, everyone was enjoying the picnic and calling for it to be an annual event.

Thunder cracked and all at once, rain fell from the sky drenching the picnic goers. The head boy and girl along with the prefects quickly relocated the remaining events to the Great Hall – the sack race, watermelon roll and awards ceremony.

As the students quickly filed into the castle, the prefects set about performing drying spells. Terry Boot looked pointedly at Luna's shirt as he cast the spell and whispered to Padma Patel, "I'd sure like to see Snape in that outfit, wouldn't you?" He loved to see her smile. What a sap!

It seemed that the rain had moved everyone indoors with the exception of two. They were soaked, but didn't care.

"What did Malfoy say to you today?" Ginny questioned as they stood close together in the doorframe of Hagrid's shed. It was the closest shelter from the rain.

"He, well, he said that he wouldn't mind jumping into a sack with…you."

She eyed him carefully. "Harry, I can take care of myself." He winced at the tone she used.

"I know Gin, but give a guy a break, it's not every day a wizard gets to protect his witch the muggle way." How could she be angry with that logic?

"Harry's witch? I like the sound of that Mr. Potter." Her lips met his as the lightening lit up the sky.

"I like the muggle way."

A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just borrowed the universe for a bit of fun. This story was originally written as part of the SIYE 2005 Muggle Picnic Challenge.


End file.
